The Prank
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: Mulder/Scully. After a night of drinking Scully finds herself in a bit of a predicament. [Amelia Series #2]


Scully woke to a dead arm. She was so hung-over it took her a few minutes to wake up properly and actually look around. She was in her bed the blankets all kicked off. She also appeared to be hand-cuffed by one arm to the head board.

_Step one, see if you can get the hand-cuffs off Dana._ She wiggled her wrist wincing as pins-and-needles shot through her hand and arm as it began to wake up. She couldn't get free so she looked for the keys but the only thing she could find next to her was her cell phone. She supposed that was a good thing as worst case scenario she could call for help.

She moved herself into a sitting position and tried to pull the hand cuffs off with her free hand. She was disappointed to find that there was clearly no way she was getting out of this herself. She couldn't remember how she had ended up like this and she had a sudden thought that there was the possibility she wasn't alone in the apartment. This would be good. Whoever handcuffed her could still be here!

"Hello!" She called out. "Anyone there?" She yelled a few more times but there was no response. Sighing she looked at her cell phone. Who to call? There was no way she was calling her mum. What about her friend Amelia? The thought of her friend brought back a few memories from the night before. Amelia and a few of her friends had been over for drinks. She still couldn't remember who hand-cuffed her to the bed… at least some of it was coming back to her.

She dialled Amelia's number but got no response. She was feeling very uncomfortable and unfortunately she realized she had a very full bladder. She tried Amelia's number a couple more times before giving up. There was only one other friend she could call and she dreaded his response.

"Hey, Mulder…"

"Hi Scully, what's up?"

"Look… I have no one else to call. I'm in an… unfortunate predicament." She paused unsure whether to explain it over the phone or not. "Do you think you could come over to my apartment as soon as you can?"

"Yeah sure, everything okay?" She heard his keys jingle and relief flooded through her. He was coming over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See you soon." She hung up and tossed the phone on the bed beside her. This was going to be one embarrassing visit.

..

"Scully," she heard the door unlock and Mulder call out.

"I'm in the bedroom, Mulder." She heard his footsteps and he stopped in the entrance to her bedroom.

"What the fuck?" He couldn't seem to move. She ducked her head in embarrassment. Not only was she hand-cuffed to the bed but she was wearing only a bra, singlet and panties… her hair was probably an absolute mess and she really hoped she didn't have dried drool on her face.

"You think you could find the keys?" She asked sheepishly.

"Why are you hand-cuffed to the bed?" He un-froze and got down on his knees searching under the bed. His head popped up close to her body and she jumped in fright. "And why are you wearing… uh… not a lot?" He asked.

"I'm not sure… just help me out of these would you. I need to pee!" He continued staring at her for a moment and then held up the key.

"Oh thank God!" Mulder gave her an odd smile she couldn't read.

"Did you… have a man over?"

"No of course not!" She told him indignantly. "Now unlock me, please!" He cocked his head to the side obviously enjoying himself. "Come on, Mulder!" He eyed her up and down as if memorizing her body.

"Well I must admit, I have pictured you in cuffs before. But it wasn't quite like this!" She felt his body against her chest as he leaned over to unlock her. The need to pee now mingled with a tingle that told her if Mulder didn't hurry up she was going to be wet for a reason _other_ than peeing her goddamn panties.

The handcuffs fell off with a clatter and she stretched out her aching arm giving it a gentle shake. Mulder just stood at her bedside shaking his head. She jumped out of the bed and straight into the bathroom attached to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. As she relieved herself she noticed something written in lipstick on her bathroom mirror.

'_Good luck Dana, hope your knight in shining armour comes to the rescue.'_ She recognised her friends writing and shook her head. God damn that woman. Scully thought Amelia would one day grow out of her pranks – but clearly she hadn't.

"Looks like my friends thought it would be funny to hand-cuff me to the bed." She opened her bathroom door and gestured to the mirror. Mulder brushed against her as he walked into the bathroom to read the lipstick note, she felt another shiver of desire run through her.

"So I'm your knight in shining armour?" He turned to look at her with a cheeky grin on his face.

"So it seems," she looked down at herself, remembering she wasn't wearing much and when she looked up she found his eyes on her body again. She turned to her dresser rummaging through her drawers yanking out random clothes just keen to cover herself up. She felt his eyes on her still and when she turned she found he stood leaning against her bedroom doorway, just watching. "Uh, Mulder…" She made a shooing motion with her hand.

"Aw, but I rescued you Scully!" He pouted adorably and she almost gave in and let him keep watching.

"Go make me a coffee," she told him. He sighed loudly but left her in peace to get dressed.

The End.


End file.
